


An Auror's Life

by Gnomey2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Complete, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Smut, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomey2001/pseuds/Gnomey2001
Summary: 15 years after leaving Hogwarts, Harry re-enters Headmaster Severus Snape’s life with unexpected consequences. While one relationship ends another is just beginning.





	1. A Meeting with the Headmaster

Headmaster Severus Snape rubbed his creased, tired brow and glanced down at his list of pupils, sighing, '25 down 15 to go'. Until he realised the identity of the next pupils and what that would mean for the identity of the parents. Right on time there was a knock on the office door and a red headed woman in her early thirties peered round.

“Mrs Potter to see you about James and Albus, professor?” the vaguely familiar voice questioned.

“Headmaster now, Miss Weasley… er Mrs Potter, come in have a seat”.

To the headmaster’s eyes Ginevra Weasley had not changed much over the years, her hair was still flame red, her eyes a bright blue, still disgustingly feminine, despite being slender and athletic in build. Trudging in, shyly clinging to her mother’s robe skirts, was Ginevra junior, in all respects, save the famous green, jewel like eyes. The child immediately clambered into her mother’s lap and pretended to be invisible, the similarities in temperament between father and daughter, were not lost on Severus.

Once settled, Severus dispensed with the pleasantries involving tea and inquiries into her ‘fascinating’ career, coaching the all women’s Hollyhead Harpies. There was another knock at the door and a barked “come” from the headmaster saw, the third year mini Potter, James, brazenly stride in and flop into the chair next to his mother and the more tentative approach of the first year, Albus, fortunately, with a lesser resemblance to the older version, left the remaining chair empty and instead lent against Ginevra’s chair. Once mother had fussed and pecked over said offspring, Severus got down to addressing the hippogryff in the room.

“Are we expecting a Mr Potter?”

Ginevra sniffed and looked affronted, “supposedly, but you never know, something far more “important” may have come up”

Severus tempered down his smirk at this gem of information 'trouble in paradise, Potter' Severus cheered inwardly. Outwardly Severus attempted to remain neutral,

“Well, being head auror must, come with its challenges” he reasoned, Ginevra rolled her eyes, as if to say I’ve heard it all before.

“Anyway, let’s not hang around waiting for him, how are my boy’s getting a long?”.

Severus pulled up James’ grades and detention record and cleared his throat, time to practise his headmasterly tact, how do you tell a parent her child is a hot headed, show off, who is squandering his moderate intelligence by wasting his time with girls and infernal quidditch?

“James, shows potential in charms, transfiguration and defence, however several missed assignments and general distraction in lessons, is causing him not to live up to this”, there was a quiet snort from James and Ginevra glared sideways at him.

“You could be talking about his father there” she admitted with a wry smile, Severus couldn’t help but agree.

“James is showing skill as a chaser for Gryffindor” he admitted, “however if his grades don’t pick up, Professor Granger may be forced to take him off the team to focus on class work”

James looked on in horror as Ginevra gave him a stern look “James, I expect you to be mature enough to realise that fooling around in class and not completing your work is not going to get you anywhere, and I will fully support Aunt Hermione in removing you from the team.”

James glared for a moment and then bowed his head looking shame faced, it seemed channeling Molly Weasley worked just as well on this generation as the last.

“Moving on to Albus” Severus said nodding to the other Slytherin in the room, who seemed to be doing as good a job as his sister in the ‘I’m invisible’ act.

Just then there was a sharp knock at the door, that was flung open immediately, without waiting for a response. In a whirlwind of energy and chaos, Mr Potter came charging in, glancing at his children, then wife and then up at the headmaster, guiltily,

“So sorry” he panted “really sorry, something came up…. Ministry business, what have I missed?”

Lilly jumped up “Daddy!” and flung herself across the room “pumpkin” Potter picked up and spun the child, then held her aloft,

“Daddy’s missed you”.

'This was new' thought Severus, 'didn’t these two live under the same roof?' One look at Ginevra and Severus could see a picture painted of one disgruntled wife, ‘yep definitely something going on there’. Why Severus cared so much, was beyond him, but he didn’t dwell on it, except to notice husband and wife barely acknowledged each other.

Potter hoisted the girl onto one hip grinned at Albus and ruffled James’ already rumpled hair.

Before Potter sat down, Severus couldn’t help appreciate the vision Potter made in his auror robes, just short of knee high, dragon hide boots, with the form fitted gray trousers tucked in. The robe was buttoned over the top of his chest, showing, his still lithe and agile body. The robe flared open at the waist and the longer back, trailed down to rest above his firm back side. ‘Mmm’ Severus thought, ‘Potter really has grown up well’.

Clearing his throat, and surreptitiously his mind of slightly pornographic imagery, Severus continued the meeting.

“Right so, Albus” he smirked across at the boy, the youngest male Potter, was actually becoming one of his favourites to teach “Your grades are exemplary, especially, shall I say in potions, you show real promise, no detentions as of yet and no missed assignments”.

James snorted, Ginevra gushed pride and Albus went bright red and seemed to find his school shoes even more interesting than before.

“Atta’ boy Al” Potter praised “where do you think he gets this from, Gin?” he remarked.

Ginevra seemed to forget herself for a moment and laughed “damned if I know” until she realised and her expression blanked and she looked away again. Potter’s grin died too and he looked back at Severus.

“Well keep up the good work Albus, and James, I hope we can get these grades back on target before next term. If there are no questions, I think that’ll be all for this meeting” at Ginevra and Potter shaking their heads “It was nice seeing you, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, boys” Severus said nodding his head at each individually, he toyed with addressing the youngest but felt he could save terrorizing that one for another two years.

When his office was empty once more, the headmaster leant back to reflect. If he was the type he could make a fortune selling that little story to the daily prophet “golden couple’s idealistic life, crumbling around them?”. But alas, he wouldn’t do that, what was for certain though was he was certainly looking forward to the next term’s parent’s evening. What Severus didn’t know was, he would be witness to the Potter’s soap opera, sooner than he realised.


	2. A Failing Marriage

Once the boys had headed back to their respective common rooms, Ginny and Harry wandered back down the path leading out of the Hogwart’s grounds.

“Snape’s sure mellowed” he mentioned,

“Yeah” Ginny agreed “I guess he’s head now and there’s not a war on” she shrugged.

Harry had found himself intrigued by the headmaster, familiar but not the same. Somehow, he was human, now, Harry found himself wondering about Snape, did he have friends, hobbies, a favourite food? Having known him for seven of his most formative years, Harry found himself at a loss for any of these details. It didn’t occur to him that he didn’t know these things about any of his other former professors.

Now at the gates to Hogwarts, Lilly was soundly asleep in her father’s arms. Ginny looked up at her husband,

“Are you joining us at home this evening?” Harry didn’t miss the spite behind the words, Ginny wasn’t hiding the fact she resented his career, distancing him from her and his homelife.

“Just got to nip back to the office and finish up a report, be back in an hour” Harry hoped this compromise would be enough,

“Fine” Ginny huffed, grabbed her daughter and apparated away.

“Don’t wait up” Harry muttered, before he too disapparated.

 

Harry didn’t make it back that night, another group of aurors had arrived back from an undercover assignment and the results hadn’t been good. It appeared the neo-death eater movement had got their hands on a large source of income and were steadily recruiting for their cause. Harry grabbed a pepper-up and settled in for a night of interrogations. The next time he saw his wife, was even more unpleasant then the last.

 “You’re moving, where!?” Ginny shouted,

“Look Ginny, moving is a strong word, staying for a short period of time, would be more appropriate”

“You have a family Potter, your daughter never sees you, I feel like a single parent already and now you’re not even going to be sleeping at home!”

“Ginny, it’s an important job, children’s lives and futures could be at stake” Harry didn’t want to also point out, that he never slept at home anyways.

“You have your own child’s future to care about Harry, not the entire population of Hogwarts as well!”.

After a second’s pause, Ginny’s angry scowl softened and Harry was about to sigh with relief, until Ginny turned calculating,

“Fine, Lilly and I are coming with you”.

Harry wasn’t sure why this didn’t make him happy, it really was the perfect solution, Ginny’s team were on break until the spring and Lilly’s home tutor, could just as easily visit her there as at their home in North Wales.

 “Right” Harry fake smiled “I’ll let the headmaster know there’ll be three of us to put up”.

With that he strode away from the front desk at the ministry and back towards his office. It had been decided that somebody needed to go undercover at the school, to look into the neo’s recruitment, and who better than the famous boy who lived, as a guest defense professor and dueling coach. Hiding in plain sight, they were going with. To keep up with this ruse, Harry was given his own room in the castle, which now he had the ‘joy’ of sharing with his wife and daughter. Harry realised now, he’d not spent a night in the same quarters as his wife for over two months. He hadn’t quite had the introspection to figure out why.


	3. Back to the Old

Dinner in the great hall never seemed to change, despite the new faces in the crowd and along the teacher’s bench. The ceiling still shone with stars, the golden plates still magically filled with vast assortments of food and the inane, excitable chatter was still present throughout the meal. Harry had missed this, missed a simpler time when he had no family commitment, when the ministry were a faraway nuisance not expecting him to be at their constant beck and call, he missed not being responsible and in charge of an entire ministry department. He certainly didn’t miss the evil snake face bastard that was trying to kill him throughout his teenage years, but he did long for the simpler times. That was perhaps why, Harry mused, he was disappointed his family commitment had followed him here. For once he had hoped to forget and pretend, just for a little bit.

At that moment, Lilly reached across his lap with a gravy dripping fork, towards, the mash potato, and Harry found his robes thoroughly doused in the brown, gloopy substance. Harry loved his daughter and his other children, they were what he was most proud of in the world, however, with the stresses of having to find and infiltrate a ring of recruiting neo’s and passing himself off as a credible professor, the last thing he needed was a meat based shower. Excusing himself, Harry left the table, missing Ginny’s scowl and Lilly’s hurt eyes, if daddy had been listening he would have heard her repeatedly ask for the potatoes and she wouldn’t have spilt anything on him.

Hurrying down the corridor, back to his rooms, Harry was not looking where he was heading. Head first, he barrelled right into a hard, robe covered chest, the lighter man, went sprawling back onto his backside with an undignified thunk. Snape glanced down and, despite himself, chuckled. Harry glared, ‘what the fuck did Snape find funny about this?’. Coming back to his senses, Snape offered a hand down to the sprawled auror and hauled him back to his feet, ‘christ Snape thought, don’t you have to be heavier set to make it to head auror?’.

“Where you rushing off to Potter?”

Harry huffed and pointed down to his gravy embellished robes.

“Aah, do we have the young Miss Potter to thank? inherited her table manners from her father, it appears” Snape intoned with a smirk, Harry couldn’t believe it, ‘was Snape joking with him?’

“More likely her uncle, if you recall?” Harry replied,

“Oh yes, the remarkable table antics of Mr Ronald Weasley, 13 pumpkin pasties at the Halloween feast wasn’t it?”

“Something like that” Harry chuckled “fortunately you weren’t there for the aftermath” Harry rolled his eyes and made a gagging motion.

Snape laughed aloud at this, then stopped suddenly when he noticed Harry staring open mouthed at him.

“I’ve never heard you laugh like that sir”

“Yes well when we were last acquainted, the circumstances were rather different, I’ll let you get back to cleaning up”

“Er yeah er right, thanks sir” Harry mumbled and scuttled off up the corridor. Snape followed him with his eyes wondering how someone so ridiculously normal and down to earth ever made it as an auror, let alone defeated Voldemort. His subconscious also took the time to notice how nice Harry’s posterior looked as it swayed down the corridor.

That night and for the next few weeks, Harry, got into a sort of routine. He guest lectured about his auror experiences, and predictably, his time ‘fighting’ you-know-who, he subtly learnt about a few of the more notorious older slytherin students suspected of neo connections and he tried desperately to avoid his wife. He was successful up until about 9 in the evening, when Lilly had been sent to bed, and Harry struggled to come up with some form of reading or paperwork to appear occupied by. Ginny would always be there curled up on the sofa, inviting him to “talk” or “have a drink” or “bloody hell Potter, what’s a woman got to do to get laid around here”.

Harry tried, really he did, he was polite and chatted inanely but his heart was not in it, he felt awful, but he had to admit to himself, being alone with his wife, was boring and the thought of sex with her made him shudder. He didn’t know when it had happened, a few years ago, when all the kids had been at home and both their careers were demanding, they just never had time for sex. Before the kids, when they were basically kids themselves, they’d been all over each other, shagging in the most risqué locations they could imagine, at all hours of the day. Somewhere between, then and now, Harry had completely lost all attraction for Ginny. He got horny, he was still a man, but somehow wanking in the shower was preferable to sinking into his wife. ‘What the hell was wrong with him?’.


	4. Dueling? More like foreplay

For an auror, Severus reasoned, Potter got incredibly nervous and unsure of himself. That was why the headmaster found himself attending duelling club, in order to support the “great” Harry Potter who was right now addressing his enraptured audience. The only reason Severus had allowed himself to be talked into this, was his itching to test his duelling skill against someone who, surely had some talent in the area, although with the nerves Potter showed when begging him to demonstrate, Severus was questioning the boy wonder’s credentials. Potter then turned to him with a questioning smile and raised his wand in preparation. Severus hopped up onto the platform with a swish of his duelling robes and mimicked the gesture.

Bowing, they met each other’s eyes and Severus barely held back his intake of breath. Potter’s eyes were alight and danced with an inner fire, this was where Potter was obviously in his element, the excitement and anticipation for this moment was almost tangible in the air. The first curse, Severus blocked and sent back his stun, Potter spun and Severus leapt into the fray, volley and move, volley and move, they twisted and circled each other, never breaking eye contact, the speed of the blocks and returns spoke of the legilimency that was shared between them. The audience was forgotten as the two of them stalked closer and the colours of the spells merged into one as they were fired off so quickly. Severus was tiring, ‘how long had they been at this?’ Severus quickly saw an opening, as they’d been circling mechanically in one direction. Jumping out the way of Potter’s last curse, Severus sent back a ball of harmless light to throw Potter off guard and stepped the other way, Potter moved closer and Severus lunged, getting his wand into the side of Potter’s head and his hand at his throat, holding it there as a token gesture only, and pressing close to Potter’s behind.

Both wizards were breathing heavily and Severus took a moment to revel in having a supple young body pressed up against his front. Potter, carried out the gesture of surrender dropping his wand and raising his hands in submission. The applause that broke out, brought them both back to the present and to Severus’s disappointment Potter moved away from his body, grinning like a Cheshire cat and addressed the audience. As Severus had agreed to the demonstration only, he excused himself quickly and strode out of the hall, he couldn’t resist one last backward glance at Potter’s inexplicable pleasure of having lost the duel.

As Severus arrived back in his quarters the reason for his hasty departure made itself known again. He quickly stripped off, jumped in the shower and took his throbbing cock in hand. Having Potter up against him, sweating and panting had been too much for his long-deprived libido and little Severus had made it very clear that he was interested. He just hoped straight boy Potter, had not recognised what else had been pressed against him, at the conclusion of that duel. With the image of his face pressed into that delicate neck and his hand tangled in the raven mess atop Potter’s head, Snape shot his release down the drain and Severus had to lean against the shower tiles to prevent him from stumbling from his powerful orgasm.

Harry in his bed, after a successful first duelling session, was himself reliving his tryst with Snape. He hadn’t felt this alive or invigorated for years, not since he’d been a regular auror on field duty. Harry was also feeling inexplicably horny, as he reached down to take the problem ‘in hand’ Ginny stirred and rolled over. At seeing Harry touching himself she grinned and slid under the duvet, Harry meant to protest but just couldn’t quite bring himself to. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, it did feel good he had to hand it to her. As Harry got closer he found himself fantasising about who was beneath the duvet buried in his lap, ‘hmm, dark hair to run my hands through, shorter than Ginny’s running through my fingers, maybe the chin I’m running my thumbs across is broader and more chiselled?’ ‘yeah that was doing it for him’ oh merlin he was so close, he just felt as if he needed something else, something to tip him over the edge, gods when he was young he wished he could last longer, now he was willing himself to bloody come already, this was taking forever. Just as he was getting desperate he had a flash back to earlier in the evening when he had been duelling, eyes locked with fierce obsidian, the flash of danger and fire, and then the gasp of shock as he faltered and then there had been a pressure at his back, around his throat and they’d panted together he could feel hot breath at the back of his neck, hardness pressed against him, against his ass?? And that was it, Harry came with a groan down his wife’s throat, as Ginny licked him clean and looked up from beneath the duvet, Harry blinked down at her, but all he saw was wicked dark eyes and an arrogant smirk, before he curled up and fell asleep.

Ginny huffed and punched her pillow, “well thanks a lot dear, glad I could give you pleasure, don’t worry about me” she ground out. With a growl of frustration, she stormed out and flung herself onto the sofa in the living room and wrapped herself in the throw. Meanwhile her husband was having some rather vivid dreams, most definitely not involving his fuming wife.


	5. Freedom

The next morning when Harry awoke, he had little time to ponder over the erotic, if not a little disturbing dreams, that had graced his subconscious the previous night, as awaiting him on the kitchen table was a note. Informing him that Ginny had had to meet with the Harpies and she would be away for the next few days. Harry tried not to be relieved he really did, but after last night and his embarrassing lack of reciprocation of the sex, Harry couldn’t help it.

The next few days allowed Harry to worm his way into the Slytherin seventh years circle by offering extra duelling practise. The fact that they seemed friendly with him, was curious to Harry, if they were flaunting themselves as neo-deatheaters, then tolerating the dark lord’s murderer seemed odd. Harry got the feeling they saw him as a potential dark lord himself, the rumours of how he’d taken voldermort down, hadn’t painted him in an exactly saintly light after all.

Harry had also wormed his way into Snape’s schedule as well, without Ginny, each evening Harry had knocked on Snape’s door and shared a drink, as well as his theories on the students he was shadowing. Harry didn’t know why he was seeking the headmaster out but whenever he was around him, the evening flew by and Harry felt himself laughing more, chatting more and enjoying himself more than he had with anyone in a long time. They mostly just laughed about the student’s antics, comparing them to those of Harry’s generation and even those of Snape’s.

One particular conversation about the Slytherins in Snape’s time, intrigued Harry. It turned out Sirius’s younger brother was the year below Snape and they had been “friends” although Snape made it sound as though Sirius had caught them in a more than friendly situation. Snape didn’t outright say it but Harry was pretty much sure, Snape was saying he was gay, why this mattered to Harry he didn’t know, but he clung to the knowledge. After that conversation Snape had started on Harry about his exes, he didn’t miss the leery look he got when he told Snape that other than kissing Cho and Luna, he’d only ever been with Ginny.

Tonight, found them into their third glass of scotch, a lot for Harry, small game for Snape. Snape couldn’t help himself digging a bit more into Harry’s sexual past, Harry looked kind of out of it and it was the weekend tomorrow so Snape settled in for a long evening of tipsy Harry fun.

“Have you ever been tied up?”

“Erm, what?” Harry slurred,

“Sexually, you know in bed, has Ginevra ever tied you up?”

Harry blushed beautifully

“I take that as yes?”

“It’s more Gin’s thing, than mine” Harry protested, a little too much Snape thought.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Harry shrugged “I guess” but he was having a hard time looking at Snape in that minute,

Harry slugged some more scotch and asked “why’re you asking, is that your thing?”

Snape scoffed “that depends who I’m tying up”. Harry blushed even harder at that and Snape knew he’d be saving that image for later.

“You mean like, Regulus?” Harry asked remembering the other night’s conversation,

“No, we never did that, we were only 16, Harry, didn’t quite have the imagination” Snape drawled.

‘Well that confirmed that’ Harry thought, “Are you gay or bisexual?” Harry plucked up the nerve to ask.

Snape didn’t look offended so Harry relaxed a bit, “I’ve never met a woman I’d like to fuck so I assume I’m gay, but you never know” Snape didn’t once look away from Harry whist declaring this and Harry couldn’t help but admire his openness.

“Have you always been sure of your own heterosexuality?” Snape queried,

Harry balked “erm yeah, you know like I said, it’s just been girls for me” Harry spluttered, Snape raised an eyebrow but let it go. Harry moved onto safer topics after that and then excused himself when he could feel the scotch buzz turning into scotch hangover.

Oh Merlin Snape moaned as he shut the door on Harry’s retreating form, he was sure he had never wanted a man as badly as he wanted Harry. Every time Harry was near, all he could do was stare at those lips moving as he spoke or drank or ate or licked or pouted or, Snape could come just thinking of those sinful pouty lips, he wanted to lick them and bite them and have them wrap around his own. Severus made it to his armchair before he had to rip open the front of his robes and take himself in hand, ergh his cock was so fucking hard, all he wanted was to take the boy who lived slam him against something and shove himself inside, his ass, his mouth, he’d even take between his thighs if it meant he could have the chosen one beneath him panting and writhing, it was with thoughts of this kind, that Severus brutally slammed his fist up and down his cock, his hips jumping out of the chair as he thrust and thrust, his head lolled back and side to side as his fantasy reached a peak and as he imagined Harry’s bright eyes, locking onto his, he ejaculated all over his hand, his release dribbling out of his cock and pooling around the base. Eww, shower time Severus concluded as he shucked his robes and left the room.

After a good wash and peaceful night’s rest, Severus awoke to another tent in the duvet. ‘Fuck’, Severus thought, ‘I’m like a bloody teenager’, as he reached across to his lube to take care of this morning’s situation and summoned up a new Harry fantasy.


	6. Family Therapy

The evenings with Snape came to an end when Ginny made it back by the end of the next week, Lilly in tow. Harry never missed how excited his daughter was whenever she saw him, however it did make him think about his other children. Al hadn’t sought him out, but that was Al all over, he would still smile if they passed in the corridor and would spend a lot of the weekend in the family’s rooms. James, on the other hand, would outright avoid him. Whenever Harry looked at the detention rosta, James’s name would be up there and Ginny was constantly on at him about James needing to be forced off the quidditch team. The situation came to a head, about a month after Ginny’s return. Both parents were called to the headmaster’s office, where they were met with a fuming headmaster and a scowling James Potter.

“What now?” Ginny hissed,

“Ask him” James rebuked thrusting his chin at Snape,

“James!” Harry admonished, the headmaster stopped pacing behind his desk and gestured to the chairs in front of it.

When all were seated, excluding James who stood stubbornly by the fire place, Snape began,

“Mr Potter, junior, has seen fit to play a little prank on the first year Slytherin potions class, isn’t that right?”

James shrugged “it wasn’t only me sir”

“Shall I go on Mr Potter, or do you want to explain your actions?” James shrugged again and refused to look up.

“Very well” the headmaster continued “the size 3 pewter cauldrons, needed for the first year’s restorative draft, had been modified, I found, after the commencement of my lesson this afternoon, would you tell them how, Mr Potter?”

James sighed as if he’d been severely put upon “it would appear that, there was essence of mertlap in the bottom of the cauldrons, sir” James sarcastically drawled

“And how did that get there Mr Potter?”

“Yes how?” Ginny echoed turning on her son, hands on hips.

“Wait” Harry put in “essence of mertlap, added to restorative potion number 9?”

“Yes, exactly, Harry” the headmaster acknowledged at Harry’s dawning look of horror, then he exploded at his son,

“You were trying to make, sleeping gas?! James why, Al was in that class, don’t you care you could have hurt people?”

James glared at his shoes “I didn’t know that, Flint said it would make giggle gas” he whispered.

“Flint?” the three adults questioned.

“Flint said it would be funny, I didn’t know anyone would get hurt, I know it was stupid”.

With James’s admission the parents softened and realising James’s stupidity not cruelty sent him out with detention for a month.

“Flint and his cronies will have to be dealt with” Snape sighed “he’s in the seventh year dueling gang, is he not Harry?” Harry nodded. As Snape and Harry got into a discussion about the neo gang, they didn’t notice Ginny fuming in her chair, until she jumped up and it slammed to the floor.

“Well great Harry, our son is absolved, let’s forget about his failing grades his stinking attitude and the fact he’s seeking out the seventh year slytherin moron brigade!”

“Gin, what’s wrong? James didn’t mean to hurt anyone, it’s ok, he just got taken advantage of”

“Our son, our son, is listening to that bunch of blithering idiots, he’s looking up to them, Potter!” she raged, Harry just gaped “do you even know why?” Ginny got another blank look “You show them more attention than you do your entire family, all you care about is your job and showing, you can still save us all, when you’re neglecting your own family, all James wants is your attention and look what he’s willing to do to get it, wake up, your family needs you”.

Ginny turned on her heel and stormed out of the office. Harry crumpled back into his chair, his head in his hands.

Snape reached into his desk drew out and poured two large measures of scotch, Harry took it without looking up and downed it. Then stood himself, cast a rueful look at Snape and left, Snape couldn’t help but feel that something had come to an end here, and that the good times, he had been enjoying with Potter, were that thing. With that thought he downed his own scotch.


	7. Cold Turkey

In the weeks that lead up to Christmas, Snape saw less and less of the Potter family. They dined in their rooms and Harry didn’t invite him to another dueling club event. He suspected why, after the bust up in his office, he knew that Harry would take Ginevra’s accusations to heart, although he couldn’t help but think it may not be all the father’s fault. He couldn’t imagine having a mother as overbearing as Ginevra was and the look of disapproval she so often graced her eldest son with, went a long way, in Severus’s mind, to explain James’s behaviour of late.

All Severus found himself asking though was ‘why Harry saw his time spent in his company as distracting him from his family’ the entire situation spoke of someone having an affair and feeling guilty, but he and Harry were just colleagues, possibly friends, but there was no way to explain Harry acting so guiltily. Severus was loath to admit it, but he missed Harry’s company, he hadn’t really any other friends to speak of and he liked their nightly get togethers.

At the final staff meeting before Christmas, Severus held Harry back for a moment.

“Not seen you for a few weeks, how’s things going with our Slytherin friends?” Severus inquired,

Harry looked a little shifty but complied “They only really ask questions about dueling, no excessive interest in dark magic and nothing about ideology that I can see, I heard one use the word mudblood and something exciting is happening after Christmas”

Severus considered this “well there is always the possibility that they aren’t anything to do with the neos, I’ll keep my eyes open for other potential leads”

“Right” Harry nodded and made to leave.

Snape placed a hand out and stopped him, “do you want to come by for a drink later, my scotch won’t drink itself” Snape wiggled his eyebrows and hoped he wasn’t coming on too strong.

Harry chuckled then sighed “sorry, Ginny likes us to spend the evenings together ”family time”” Harry made quotation marks and rolled his eyes.

“What every night?” Snape questioned,

Harry sighed again and then looked thoughtful “I suppose I could say we need to practise for dueling club?” Harry asked.

Severus snorted “why do you sound like, we’re having a sordid affair, it’s just drinking between friends?”

Harry’s guilt seemed to increase tenfold and he refused to meet Severus’s eyes,

“Harry? Just drinks between friends, no guilt in that”.

Harry seemed to sag in on himself in defeat, “that’s what you’d think anyway” he mumbled,

“What do you mean Harry?” a confused but hopeful feeling settled in Snape’s gut but he quickly squashed it down, ‘Harry could not be feeling, what he thought, right?’.

Harry took a deep breath and forced his eyes up “whenever I sneak away to see you, I feel as if, I’ve been unfaithful, when I enjoy my evening with you so much and dread spending time with my actual wife, I feel so guilty, I feel like I’ve failed my family and I know to save it, I need to stay away from you”

Severus took a moment to digest that “You shouldn’t feel guilty for having friends, that’s healthy, or so I hear” Snape said wryly.

“Maybe I’m not guilty over friends” Harry bit out and all but ran from the room. Severus was left reeling, what the hell? ‘what did Harry possibly mean?’.


	8. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year?

It had been decided that Ginny would take the children home for the first week of the holidays, while Harry remained to check the school out for any neo hideouts for clues and potential ways of communicating outside of the school. He would then join his family for Christmas and the final week of the holiday. Harry knew he should use the family-free time to catch up on ministry paperwork, however whenever he sat down at his desk, his mind would drift to Snape, or Severus as he was whispering in his fantasies. Since his near confession, Harry had been avoiding Snape more and was dreading sneaking around the almost empty castle. He couldn’t believe how embarrassed he was for Snape to know how he’d turned what were innocent drinks between friends into what Snape described as a “sordid affair”.

Harry was dozing in the window seat in his rooms, his mind going to places he never thought it would have to. He’d always thought he was straight, him and his Gryffindor dorm mates had leered and drawled over porn mags with pictures of busty women, busty women bent over and busty women with their legs akimbo. Harry had always found girls pretty and cute and used to masturbate happily to images of himself over a gorgeous soft body, sliding in and out whilst mouthing and fondling her breasts. Lately though, or maybe even longer ago, Harry had stopped, there had been no fantasies no checking out of the “cute” waitress or the trainee auror who every male auror wanted, who Harry was sure had a crush on him. Harry couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

When naked and aroused in the shower the only face he could picture was Snape’s the only hands he imagined on his skin were Snape’s. But what the hell did that mean? did he want to have sex with Snape? All signs would point to that but what would that even mean? He had never even kissed a guy, but at least he could imagine doing that with Snape. Holy fuck, that got him hard quick. After a quick glance around, Harry snuck into the bathroom, locked, sound proofed and warded and jumped under the water’s spray. Right, back to kissing Snape, Snape’s tongue in his mouth, Snape’s breathy moans, he could rub up against him, oh and Snape would do the same, Harry’s prick jerked, he liked that idea. Then they could get naked, Snape would touch him, smooth his hands down his chest, Harry started playing and flicking at his perked up nipples, hmm Snape could kiss and suck them, like he did to Ginny….. no no no, don’t think of Ginny now.

Letting go of his nipples Harry found himself at a sticking point. He knew what men did together and he thought he knew he wouldn’t find that pleasurable, how can something going up your ass feel any better than shitting, and that really wasn’t anything special. He also doubted that Snape would be the one to want Harry up his arse, Harry just couldn’t imagine it and to be honest imagining himself on top of Snape like he would be on Ginny, wasn’t doing it for him. In his dream’s Snape would be on him, behind him, thrusting against him. With one last tug at his prick, Harry took a steadying breath and reached behind himself, Gryffindor bravery and all that.

The first finger, wasn’t painful, as he’d feared, it wasn’t good either, it gave the same level of excitement as picking his nose. Harry wiggled it around a bit in circles, maybe it feels better if it’s something bigger he figured. God I wish I had a gay friend to ask about this stuff, well there was Snape, but merlin, he could never go there. The next finger was a bit more of a stretch, but with the water from the shower it was easy enough to slip in, Harry sunk down onto his knees in order to better balance and leant forward to brace himself against the side of the bath. As he bent over his fingers were sucked in more and he felt a tiny nub on his inner wall, as he pushed against it his cock renewed all interest in proceedings and Harry gasped and moaned. Resting his head on the bath side, Harry grasped his cock and rammed his fingers in and out of his hole, pushing and prodding inside himself. Harry was panting and blowing like he’d run a mile and with the helpful image of Snape behind him, his mind provided, Harry orgasmed in no time with a shout.

Harry shakily extracted his fingers and stood up, grabbing the soap he washed away the evidence of his debauchery and scrubbed away at his body paying extra attention to the digits he’d just had up himself. He felt he should be more disgusted with where they’d been, but then he thought ‘that’s what they invented soap for’. Harry grabbed a towel and sauntered into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, he hadn’t felt this relaxed and unwound in forever.

After dressing, Harry managed to get some work filed and submitted, he was going to reward himself with hot chocolate when there was a knock at the door. Harry wandered over, not really considering who it could be, until he found himself face to face with the headmaster.

“Ah, Harry wondering if I could have a word?”

Harry gulped, feeling as if his dirty morning of anal fingering and Snape fantasies was written on his forehead, “Yeah, come, have a seat”

Harry bustled back in obviously flustered “hot chocolate, I was going to make hot chocolate?” Harry ambled off to the kitchen and Snape decided to follow, wondering if he could get to the bottom of Harry’s odd behaviour.

Harry clattered about with pots and cups and saucers, marshmallows were opened and thrown about, milk got boiled on the stove, while Harry stood on a stool rattling through his highest cupboard mumbling about there being cocoa powder somewhere. As Harry wobbled about on his stool and the milk boiled over Severus decided enough was enough. He banished the burnt milky pan, shoved marshmallows off the surface back into their jar and scooped Harry up off the stool and onto his own two feet on the floor.

“Come sit down, stop flustering and tell me what’s got your knickers in a twist”.

Harry seemed ready to protest, but then nodded and traipsed back into the living room. Harry flopped down onto the sofa and started fidgeting with his hands.

Snape pulled the arm chair closer and grabbed Harry’s twisting fingers to hold them still and looked into Harry’s face.

“Right, you’ve been avoiding me at every juncture, you’ve avoided going home on some flimsy excuse to your wife and just now, you nearly concussed yourself whist burning down your own kitchen, explain please”.

Harry looked aghast at first and then started giggling, Severus let go of Harry’s hands and looked on in shock, ‘was he watching the final undoing of the world’s saviour? Was he going to start the drooling and the rocking now? Then Harry stopped, wiped his eyes and looked up.

“I’m sorry, it’s been a weird time for me, I feel as if my life is falling apart and I can’t really stop it, not because I don’t know how but because I just can’t bring myself to, you know? The worst bit is, I don’t even mind, I love Ginny but I could walk away from her now and it not hurt. I love my kids but I feel like they prefer me, on an every now and then basis and not on a living with me basis, I feel like that should hurt but it doesn’t. My job is a joke, I’m no further on in figuring out how the neo’s are funding and recruiting to their cause and I can’t bring myself to care. Everyone believes I’m on this, that I can solve this problem too and yet I don’t know what I’m doing, there’s so much expected of me that I’ve just given up trying to achieve anything”

Harry broke off abruptly and started giggling again.

Severus didn’t know what to say, it sounded as if Harry was completely disassociating himself from his life, he sounded as if he didn’t care anymore and Severus couldn’t see why? Only someone who was deeply unhappy would just dismiss everything that should matter to them and shrug it off, it was as if, Harry had been pretending all this time, that he hadn’t been himself, as if he’d been hiding. All Severus could think to do was try and comfort the young man,

“Harry, you know Ginny cares about you a lot, don’t give up on your family. I know everyone piles all the responsibility of setting the world to rights on you but there are others on this case, there are people tracking the neos on the outside, they are not all depending on your work inside this school”.

Harry blinked and looked up,

“thanks Snape, for trying to make me feel better, I know I’ve over reacted, but, I still don’t see why I can’t care, that Ginny will leave me, that my kids don’t need me, that I’m not progressing on this case. I should care right?”

“Harry, is there anything that you do care about?” Harry blushed and met Snape’s eyes briefly and that hopeful feeling was back in Snape’s guts again, then Harry abruptly stood up,

“well I’ve got more work to get done, I’ll see you around”

Snape knew when he was being dismissed so also stood to leave “You can always talk to me, if you need to” Harry nodded and headed over to his desk looking distracted, Severus let himself out.

For the next week Harry took every opportunity to wank in the shower, having progressed from fingers Harry had taken to transfiguring the soap dish into a long cylindrical object with a rounded bulbous top that flared at the base. He’d transfigured a dick, he knew it, just didn’t want to admit to it just yet. What he did admit to was that he couldn’t get enough of using it in his hole, he got hard just thinking about the feeling. Right now he was in the bath on his back, his legs braced on either side of the bath’s rim. His hands were working furiously between his legs, one grasped the transfigured cock, sliding in and out of himself, pressing down on the exit to push satisfyingly into his prostate, the fingers of his other hand were circling where the piece of plastic was stretching him, lightly tracing the taught skin.

Harry was in bliss, picturing Snape between his spread legs, driving into his body, like Harry was doing with the plastic. Harry was imaging the animalistic grunts Snape would make and the way, Snape’s legs would be straight between his, how his arms would stretch around Harry, holding him above him. Harry started circling his hips, trying the plastic in as many directions as he could, pushing it against his muscles, stretching himself, the delightful bruisey feeling of pushing inside himself made his cock jump and throb, the flow of blood to his nether regions pounding. When he couldn’t wait any longer, he embedded the transfigured penis as deep as he could, flopped on to his front and rutted into his fist. A few short, jagged pumps of his hips and he shot into the bath water.

Harry was dreading heading back to his Welsh home, he knew he would have to face reality, and right now he was very happy being in his Snape centric fantasy land.


	9. Dance in the Dark

Harry only saw Severus once in his remaining time at the school. He was heading out with his trunk floating behind him, when Severus appeared out of the great hall “I was wondering if you would grace us with your presence before you left” Severus said with a hint of annoyance, he had hoped Harry would have taken him up on his offer to talk, he’d missed the man’s cheerful presence in his rooms and his prick certainly missed Harry’s body’s presence. “Er yeah sorry, you know paperwork, we’ll catch up after the holidays?” Severus sighed at the blatant avoidance technique but nodded anyway “of course, enjoy your break” “you too sir” Harry continued down and out of the castle, missing the longing gaze centered on his backside.

The holiday for both Harry and Severus dragged, Christmas was full of false cheer for the former and scotch for the latter. On Harry’s return, he’d given up on his self-appointed ‘Snape ban’. With that in mind Harry, approached Snape in the first week to arrange another dueling demonstration. In the days leading up to this, Harry found any excuse to leave Ginny and the kids in the evening to find his way down to Severus’s rooms. Al had begged off most of family time, stating homework, Lilly was happy reading by herself and James was either in detention or at quidditch practice anyway, so Harry didn’t feel bad. Any guilt was made up for by the fun he had with Severus, they had started playing card games together, or any game they could get their hands on and were keeping tally. Snape had 3 wins, from chess, poker and mah-jong, Harry had won the trivia game, mostly from his quidditch knowledge and exploding snap. It was ridiculous how much they both seemed to enjoy these silly evenings together.

On the night of the dueling demonstration, Snape once more dressed in his dueling robes and Harry in his auror issue fighting attire. They started the event in much the same way as before, the fire in Harry’s eyes was still mesmerizing if less of a surprise to Severus, having seen it every evening they had been competing in their little tournament. They span and they danced together hexing and dodging, until Harry decided to use a little elemental magic, the bright light used to blind and stun, did its job and Severus stumbled forward, however Harry blinded himself in the casting. Both wizards sent a darkening spell at the same time to counteract the blinding light and a pitch-black sphere surrounded the professors. The men fell into each other and Harry ended up on top of the elder wizard, straddling his waist. The position was lost on neither, in an adrenaline fueled, distraction/experimentation/horny move, Harry bent down and tongued at Severus’s mouth. Severus opened up instinctively, the duel forgotten, and met Harry’s exploring muscle, their breath combined and they both panted into each other’s mouths.

The moment was broken when they sensed the dark diminishing. Harry pinned the professor’s wand hand above his head and brought his own wand to Severus’s throat, Severus knew the drill and surrendered. The applause was just as loud as last time, during which Harry scrambled up, offered his hand to Severus and Severus, once again, took his leave.

This time when Snape stumbled back into his rooms, he didn’t make it further than his door, he sunk to his knees and pawed at his crotch yanking the buttons apart to release his engorged flesh. He was so hard it hurt, that two second sharing of breath that was barely a kiss, was more arousing than a 10 minute tonguing session with any previous lover. Just as Snape was getting a rhythm going on his cock there was a frantic knock on his door, hastily and painfully, Snape buttoned himself back in and rose to answer it.


	10. Soaring

Harry didn’t know what he was doing, but after that kiss, all he could think of was finishing it, he ached and he needed for something more, he’d hastily dismissed his students and barely stopped himself running to Snape’s quarters. He was just glad his battle trousers were tight enough to hold his raging erection tight to his body and away from student’s notice. He hammered on Snape’s door leaning against the door frame and panting. The door opened a crack and half a face peered round, as soon as the room’s occupant had realised the identity of the person on the other side, the door was wrenched open and Severus hauled Harry inside.

Harry felt himself go limp as Snape grabbed him by the front of his robes and shoved him against the now closed door. Snape spent a second assessing the man in front of him, then decided he needed to know one thing before continuing.

“Harry, I feel the need to fuck you against this door, over my desk, across the sofa, into my mattress, wherever, if you feel that is not what you want, you better say so now” after a beat where Harry only ferociously shook his head.

Severus threw all caution to the wind and dived back to Harry’s mouth. They crashed together roughly, there was no romance or love in the joining just passion with a hint of desperation. Severus made short work of undoing Harry’s robe and the shirt beneath shoving them off his shoulders and attacking the exposed flesh of his neck and shoulders. Severus hands ran up and over Harry’s sides, revelling in the young taut skin. Harry was a work in efficiency, his muscles just the right size to give strength to his small frame. His skin was peachy and golden not pale white like Severus’s own and his fine downy body hair made his body smooth to the touch.

When Severus determined Harry’s torso was thoroughly ravished, he dropped to his knees and worked off Harry’s boots, rubbing his hands from the arch of Harry’s foot up his legs to settle on his behind, the globes of which he cupped in both hands over the leather of his trousers.

“Zip” Severus commanded and Harry came back from thrashing against the door to move his hands to his crotch and rip down his zip.

Severus took this opportunity to tug the waistband of Harry’s trousers and underwear down, from where his hands were rested against his firm buttocks. He could then get his hands inside and rub and massage at the pert flesh he’d unveiled. Harry let out a groan and banged his head back against the door. Severus chuckled, then lent into Harry’s groin rubbing his nose back and forth across the hard package inside and inhaled deeply, the musky/sweet scent of aroused Harry.

Harry’s hips were bucking between Severus’s face and back to the hands massaging his behind. Severus knew, Harry was close so backed off and stood up,

“Come on, your first time with a man, shouldn’t be against a door”

Harry seemed to come back to himself a bit and accepted Severus’s hand as he led the way to his bedroom. Once inside Severus lead Harry to sit on the edge of the bed, as Severus hastily shucked his robes and boots, but left his underwear, he still didn’t miss the way Harry seemed to stare hungrily at the tented front of his boxers, his mouth dropping wide. Severus had suspected for a while but to have his suspicions of Harry’s homosexuality confirmed was like Christmas coming all over again, not that that had been anything special.

Severus, couldn’t decide what he wanted to do with Harry first, taking pity on the obviously beyond aroused boy, Severus, once more, got to his knees in front of Harry, and pushed his legs further apart. Severus took an indulgent moment to check out Harry’s cock, what he lacked in size, he made up for in aesthetics, it was perfectly straight with a dusky rose hue and a beautifully rounded head, the foreskin retracted just slightly to reveal the slit, where one drop of pearly fluid was beaded. With one last glance, up at the panting male above him, Severus bent forward and took the straining erection into his mouth. It fit perfectly, just as Severus liked, as much as Severus appreciated a good deep throating on himself, he was never one to do it, and with Potter’s size he knew he could perform without this being a problem. Severus swirled his tongue around the head and set about steadily bobbing up and down, creating a tight vacuum with his lips.

With Harry’s moans and hisses spurring him on, it took no time for Severus to feel the hard flesh in his mouth stiffen further and for the pants above him to reach fever pitch. He cupped the balls below his fleshy mouth full and as they contracted, his mouth was filled with Harry’s come. The taste, something Severus could usually take or leave, from Potter, was actually rather sweet, if Severus had had the full use of his faculties at that moment he could have attributed this to the startling amount of pumpkin juice Harry was known to consume. As it was, Severus was rather overcome with his own arousal at that moment at the sight that greeted him as he sat back and glanced up at his partner. Harry was flushed from his face to his groin, his eyes were closed and the arms he was leaning back against were shaking. Sensing he was being looked at, Harry’s eyes slowly opened and met Severus’s.

“Oh sweet merlin, that was, you were, wow, I never…”

Harry seemed at a loss for words. Severus smirked and reached up to cup Harry’s head and stop his rambling. With a groan, Harry accepted Severus’s tongue into his mouth, finding his own taste so much more arousing on Severus’s lips. Severus moved up from the floor and on top of Harry, who fell back flat onto the bed, all the while their lips still joint and moving against each other’s.

“Gods I want to fuck you, Harry”, he moaned into Harry’s neck,

“yes, gods yes, please”.

Taking that as his cue, Severus knelt up with his knees positioned either side of Harry’s body, taking the younger wizard by the hips, he flipped his lithe form over so Harry was spread on hands and knees beneath him. The feeling of having this gorgeous, perfect creature, lying beneath his own body, submitting so readily made Severus feel as if he was soaring.


	11. Falling

The speed that Severus picked him up and flipped him over caused Harry to gasp and moan, he knew he preferred his other partner being in charge in bed, and Ginny had been, but Snape took this to a whole new level. Using his superior size and physical strength to throw him around, aroused Harry more than anything had before. Harry felt Severus’s large hands run down his flanks and he shivered at the touch. Severus didn’t waste time reaching his goal, for which Harry was grateful, he was already desperate and getting hard again. Severus ran his hands over the taught globes of his arse massaging and squeezing and all Harry could do was slip down onto his elbows and push his behind up into that touch. Severus seemed to find this eagerness very exciting as he heard a low groan behind him and Severus gave him a playful swat on the side of the arse.

“Yes, more” Harry yelped.

Suddenly, being spanked by Severus, seemed the best idea they’d ever had.

Severus seemed to agree and offered up a series of thwacks that stung Harry perfectly, creating heat and pleasure on what he never realised was such a sensitive part of his anatomy and sending a rush of blood back to his nether regions. Harry hung his head between his shoulders and moaned, loving giving up all of the control to the man behind him. Severus returned to massaging his cheeks, that now felt even more sensitive, his hands were getting closer to the crease between his buttocks and when Severus thumbs reached into his cleft to pull the two pert globes a part, Harry gasped and shuddered at what he knew was to come.

“Has anyone ever touched you here, Harry?” Severus enquired as he pressed his thumbs over Harry’s puckered little arsehole.

“Nngh, only myself” Harry admitted, Severus seemed to find that thought arousing as he groaned and rubbed the sensitive flesh harder, not yet penetrating.

“Does it feel good, Harry?” he continued circling and teasing his hole with his thumbs.

“Yea, yeah, but it would feel better inside” he replied with what he hoped was a playful cheekiness and not desperation.

Severus chuckled and sat up to reach over Harry to fumble inside the drawers at his bedside. As he lent back, Harry got a glimpse of a tub of clear liquid in Snape’s hands. Severus took a moment, behind him and Harry took the opportunity to glance over his shoulder, in time to see Severus dipping the fingers of his right hand into the sticky looking gel.

Severus met his eyes and smirked, before those fingers disappeared towards his body and Harry felt, cool slick digits rubbing back over his entrance. Harry couldn’t help it he turned his head back around, closed his eyes and groaned, it just felt so good, nothing had ever felt this good before. Harry could almost hear the last shreds of his perceived heterosexuality go up in a puff of smoke.

One thin, long finger finally breached him and Harry could have come on the spot. This felt so different from his own fingers, so much better. That finger pumped in and out before being joined by a second, they turned and crooked upwards, Harry yelped and quickly grabbed for his straining cock, he knew if he was touched there, he would be coming in seconds and he wanted to at least wait until Severus was inside him, he had some pride.

Severus seemed to sense the problem, and laid off touching his prostate, “so sensitive, Harry” he crooned.

Severus added one more finger, before removing them all and lining himself up at Harry’s entrance. Harry held his breath with anticipation and slowly let it out as he felt something larger than he’d ever imagined pushing at his rim. It was exquisite the stretching and the pushing as Severus slowly breached him, Harry panted and groaned,

“Christ!” Severus froze

“Harry, are you okay?”

Harry took a moment to compute what was being asked and stretching his spine like a cat in pleasure, basically purred “better than okay, fuck me, please just fuck!” at Harry’s obvious enjoyment, Severus couldn’t remain still any longer and surged forward in one long stroke.

Harry knew that all the wanking he’d done was nothing compared to this. The feeling of being filled with a living member, that was so warm and he could feel pulsing inside, was so much more satisfying. Severus was slowly withdrawing himself then ramming back in, causing Harry to buck forward and cry out. Severus set a hard pace, the sound of his boney pelvis hitting against Harry’s taut backside filled the room above Harry’s moans and Severus’s animalistic grunts. Harry just braced his knees and elbows and hung on for a thorough pounding, a mantra of ‘good, so good, so fucking good’ singing through his pleasure riddled brain. Severus hands, that had been grasping his hips now moved, one to the small of his back rubbing in soothing circles, the other in between his shoulder blades, pushing Harry’s chest firmly down, so that it was flush with the mattress and his arse rose higher up into the air.

In this new position, Harry couldn’t help but start shouting out incoherently as with every thrust Severus’s cock slid back and fourth across his prostate and Harry couldn’t fight it anymore, his cock jerked and he felt it erupt and spray across the sheets beneath him. Severus regained his grip on his hips and stuttered through his final thrusts until he slammed home, pushing Harry flat to the mattress, whilst his cock emptied, deep inside him. Harry let out one final whimper at the deliciously cool feeling spraying inside his bum.

Severus held himself inside for the last of the aftershocks, until he pulled his cock out with a slurp, enjoying the sight of Harry’s gaping, well used hole, clinging to his cock as it was removed. He flopped down next to Harry, one hand resting on the younger man’s lower back running in circles as he’d done earlier, appreciating on the outside, where he’d just been on the inside.

Harry came back to himself at Severus’s touch and slowly sat up, their gaze meeting.

“How’d you feel, any soreness?” Severus felt compelled to ask, realising he probably hadn’t been as gentle as he should have been for someone’s first go at anal sex.

“That was amazing” Harry enthused, “I can’t imagine going back to normal sex after that” Harry clapped a hand across his mouth thinking about what he’d just insinuated, “not that you’re not normal, or that was..”

Severus cut the boy off with a smirk, “perhaps if you hadn’t so obviously enjoyed our “abnormal sex” I would be insulted, but I see what you’re trying to say and thanks for the compliment, I think” Snape chuckled and Harry relaxed.

Severus knew there were questions that needed to be asked, was this a onetime thing? what did this mean for Harry’s marriage? was Harry admitting he was gay now? But one look at the sleepy, happy, satisfied young man, had Severus pulling the man back against his chest, tucking his chin, over his shoulder and spelling the candles out.

When Harry awoke, the first thing he noted was how relaxed and warm he felt, like all the tension had left his body, almost like being drunk. The next thing he noticed was the distinct manly aroma of the room, like he’d done a lot of wanking but even more intense and the final thing was the strong heavy arm that lay across his abdomen. That was not Ginny’s arm. As the person behind him seemed to rouse and moved closer to Harry, the events of the previous evening came back to him and he relaxed back into the hard form behind him.

In a half dream like state Severus felt, the small slight body in his arms wriggle around, a tight little arse shifting against his half hard cock, Severus moved closer to get some contact against the sensitive organ. Harry moaned as he felt the forming erection press against his cleft and pushed back against it, he gasped in delight as the member fell between his cheeks and tickled his slightly sore ring of muscle.

Harry noticed Severus’s fumbled movements and realising his still sleepy state, took it upon himself to route around for the lubricant. Once the jar was located, he covered his hand and reached back to stroke Severus’s cock. ‘Merlin’ Harry thought as he fondled the flesh ‘it really is as big as it felt inside me’, with that gleeful thought, Harry reached between his legs to smear more lube around, then pushed himself back against Severus’s thrusting hips. Harry threw his head back at the delightful sensation of the hard cock slipping towards the back of his balls and then drawing back and rubbing across his entrance. Severus seemed to come to a bit and took the opportunity to splay a hand against Harry’s stomach to hold him in place, whilst he reached down between them to press forward against Harry’s lubed up arsehole. He was still slightly stretched from earlier and in his relaxed state, Severus’s cock slipped in easily.

With a joint groan at the delicious sensation, Severus set about lazily rutting behind Harry. In this new spooning position Harry was subjected to pressure at a different angle on his inner walls and he knew he would never tire of the sensation. The hand on Harry’s abdomen moved down to hold his hip and the one that was still spooned under Harry was moved forward to stretch out against Harry’s stretched out arm and their hands clasped. Severus slowly but forcefully moved his cock back and forth in and out of Harry’s welcoming hole, without the desperation of their earlier coupling they both took time to revel in the sensations they gave each other. Severus feeling himself drawing close, moved his hand from Harry’s hip and reached forward to grasp his full, leaking cock and started squeezing and pumping his handful in time to the movements of his own cock inside Harry.

Harry arched his back and moaned deliciously, that broke all of Severus’s self-restraint, he quickly pushed Harry flat on his stomach, whilst remaining on top and started drilling into the arse beneath him. With the new angle, Harry felt that pressure, right on his prostate and felt his orgasm pulled from within his abdomen, shooting down to his balls and then to his cock, that jerked its release in a puddle beneath him. Severus feeling the spasming of the muscle surrounding his cock, let himself go and shot his load straight down into Harry’s body.

Once they had extricated themselves from their tangle of limbs and other joint anatomy, Harry stretched and clambered out of bed.

“Mmm, that’s one way to wake up in the morning, better get back to shower, or I’ll miss breakfast” Harry muttered as he searched around for his various articles of clothing, “I’ll come by later, ‘kay?” he asked as he headed out of the bedroom, rapidly doing up buttons and pulling on socks.

Severus could only nod and agree as he wondered how on earth someone like him had gotten himself into this kind of situation, ‘was he now the other woman, no the other man?’ as long as Potter could become a regular feature in his bed, he couldn’t bring himself to mind too much.


	12. Fallen

Over the next month or so, he and Harry had established, quite the sordid routine. Grabbing any opportunity they could, to fucking Harry up against the door of his supply cupboard, bending him over his desk in his office and Harry bouncing on top of him on the floor behind the dueling platform. He also discovered Harry’s oral fixation and had no problem allowing Harry to suck him at all hours in all locations, hurriedly fucking his mouth in between classes, or spending the evening spread out on his sofa with Harry between his legs slurping around his cock, rubbing the hard flesh between his lips until he could shoot down the younger man’s throat, Harry moaning more than he did.

Severus knew they needed to discuss things, he knew Harry was still with his wife, as her disapproving, smarmy face was present more often than not at meals. He also knew Harry was probably neglecting his investigating duties within the castle, although if they’d asked him, he’d say the answers would come from the neo operations outside the castle and not from his students. However, whenever he and Harry were around one another they only found the time to rip each other’s clothes off and not to have the conversations that they should have.

The events of the next evening left Severus reeling and severely regretting not having taken the chance to speak to Harry before. Ginny and Lilly had gone to the burrow for the weekend so Harry was happily explaining how he could stay over the night. They’d then decided to take a shower together and Severus had taken the chance to try something on Harry that he’d been fantasizing about. Pushing the shorter man against the tiles, Severus kissed down Harry’s back and dropped to his knees behind him, so that Harry’s buttocks were perfectly in line with his face. Harry glanced around with a questioning brow raise but Severus just smiled and carried on rubbing at the taut flesh in front of him. Pulling apart the globes Severus let water run down his crack before he followed the trail with his tongue. Harry swore and nearly fell against the shower wall, so Severus quickly pulled him down to kneel and bend over the side of the bath.

“What was that?” Harry croaked,

“Rimming” Severus smirked and got back to his task.

Harry gasped and mewled as he worked his tongue down and up Harry’s crack, slowing down when he reached the furled skin of his opening. Circling and stabbing at the hole with his tongue until he broke through the tight muscle and found his tongue inside Harry’s rectum. Severus had done this a few times to his partners and he knew, ass normally tasted of that, ass, but once again Harry had to be different, be better ‘sweet lord, he actually tastes like almonds, how is that possible?’ he thought just as the man above him screamed and jerked, he pulled back in time to see Harry’s cock jerking and shooting come up the side of the bath. “Liked that did you?” Harry could only groan and nod. Severus stood to make his way out of the shower to fetch the lube.

“Where you going?” Harry asked, looking almost panicked,

“don’t you think lube might be useful right now?”

Harry smiled slyly up at him, “I’m slick enough already, come on I want to feel you properly” opening his arms up invitingly. Severus knew that wasn’t a great idea but he could only imagine how tight Harry would be with just their minimal preparations.

As a compromise, he stuck the plug in the bath and turned the taps on to fill the tub. Harry looked as if he was about to question Severus’s actions but Severus just jumped back into the bath, gripped Harry under the arm pits to stand him up, pushed him to sit on the bath’s rim and fluidly sank to his knees in front of him. Harry ran his fingers through his hair as Severus lent forwards to suck the softened penis into his mouth, suckling the flesh back to hardness. Once the bath was filled and Harry was panting and writhing, he flicked the taps off and pulled Harry around, in front of him to lean over the side of the bath once more. He reached down to check Harry was still vaguely loose and open, before positioning himself closer, shifting his hips lower and pressing his hardness against the wet, clenching opening.

Before he could thrust up, Harry had pressed back and impaled himself on Severus’s stiff member. Sloshing and writhing together they thrust to get each other towards their orgasm. Severus could appreciate how well they had got to know each other’s body’s over the last month. How he could now feel when Harry felt something he liked by how he would stop moving trying to feel more of it and how he would start pressing back more roughly when he wanted his prostate pounded. They slammed together a few more times until he felt Harry jerk and stiffen, just as he felt his own balls pulsate and empty, flush against Harry’s arse.

Once settled on the sofa in his living room, Harry sprawled out against his chest, as if he owned the place, Severus couldn’t bring himself to mind the presumptuousness, Harry cleared his throat and glanced behind him,

“The neo attacks are getting worse”

Severus grunted in agreement “I too can read the prophet”

“They don’t think there’s much for me to find in the school, I’ve been given notice to get myself back out there, where I’m more needed”.

Severus felt his stomach drop, ‘so Harry was off, no longer in the same building as him, he'd no longer see him at meals or bump into him in the corridors’

“When do you leave?” was all Severus could bring himself to say as, internally, he felt as if the bottom had fallen out of his world.

“I start a new assignment on Monday” Harry informed him,

“I guess you’ll need the weekend to prepare then, you should probably get going”, Severus could feel himself getting upset, he needed Harry away before he had a meltdown in front of him.

Harry sat up and turned away,

“I thought I could stay, for this night at least”

‘one night’ Severus fumed ‘one measly night, knowing he would’t be coming back’ “there’s no need for that Potter, I don’t want to waste any more time” he bit out spitefully,

“You think this has been a waste of time?” Harry got up and turned to look at him looking hurt, all Severus could muster was a blank indifferent expression to hide how much his insides were twisting painfully.

“Fine” Harry bit out, “excuse me for thinking we had something here, for hoping we could still see each other after this”

Harry started marching around, searching for the rest of his clothing.

“And how could we do that Potter? Where would I fit in to your happy little family?”

Harry stopped at that and his shoulders seemed to shrink in defeat, “I don’t know, Sever erm Snape, I, can’t lose my kids, I do love Ginny, just not in the right way and I’ve never been happier than in the last few months, I can’t give this up either”.

All he could hear in that statement was Harry choosing his kids and Wife over him,

“I think I can make that decision all the easier for you Potter”.

Harry gazed on in confusion as Severus picked up his wand, summoned all of Harry’s clothes, threw floo powder into the flames and sent a very strong banishing charm at Harry to force him towards the fireplace. Harry’s head swiveled around in panic,

“no wait, Severus, it doesn’t have to be like this, we need to talk about this” but Severus just stormed over to the floo and when Potter was inside he yelled for Potter’s quarters and Harry was whisked away.

Locking the floo and adding to the wards on his door, Snape sank to the floor and started to sob. Never had he had someone like Harry in his life and now he was gone too, Harry had been everything he admired, he was defiant and passionate in life but wonderfully submissive in bed. Harry was talkative, bubbly but could read his moods perfectly, knowing how to bring him out of his surly mood and when to leave him to brood and offer silent company. He cursed the day Potter had arrived and made him see how lonely he had been and how lonely he was going to be again.


	13. Feelings

The next few weeks dragged for Severus, his alcohol consumption soared in line with his deepening depression. The Potter family, sans Albus and James, had up and left as if they had never been there. Severus had returned any correspondence from Potter, unopened and had kept his floo locked. The only thing he did differently now compared to before, Potter had leapt across his horizon, was his obsessive scouring of the daily prophet and any other news publication he could get his hands on. He found he needed to know any teensy scrap of information he could about Potter’s life.

About a month after Harry’s departure, the headlines made Severus’s heart stutter and commence in double time. ‘Mrs Potter in compromising situation’ with the accompanying picture of one Ginevra running from the cameras holding the hand of a man, most definitely not of Mr Potter. Severus first thought was joy, ‘if Ginevra cheated, Harry was free to divorce and he could have him’ his next thought was painful as he thought of how much Harry loved his family and how it would hurt when it fell apart. However, he felt disappointment as he read the article, it was all speculation and really, ‘handholding, are they twelve?’ Severus knew this didn’t amount to an affair. He did promise himself that next time Harry contacted maybe he wouldn’t be so quick to ignore it.

Severus spent the day feeling hopeful, that was until all hell broke loose and all thoughts of the article were pushed from his mind. Septima came barging into his office that evening,

“Flint, O’Nair, Watts and Baichmuth are gone, no one’s seen them since lunch”.

Severus immediately took note, all of those boys were in the suspected neo gang, Harry was investigating.

“I’ll contact the aurors, this isn’t good news, find out if anyone knows where they were going?” she nodded and left in a swirl of robes. Severus knelt at the floo and tried to get in contact with the ministry, no one answered at the auror department, so he tried the reception.

A bedraggled woman bent down into Severus’s view

“what is it? we are in a state of emergency right now”

Severus felt the colour drain from his face, “We’ve possible neo students, out of Hogwarts, what’s going on there?”

“Ahr headmaster” she said finally looking at him long enough to recognize him “thank you for the information I will pass it along, I cannot divulge the nature of the emergency as of yet, everything is under control”

As she made to get up Severus panicked “Wait! I need to speak to the head auror can you fetch me Mr Potter?”

The look that the woman gave him at the mention of Potter’s name made Severus’s heart stand still.

“That won’t be possible at the moment, he is not in a position to speak right now”

“Where is he? St.Mungo’s?”

“Headmaster I am very sorry, but Mr Potter has not been heard from since this morning when his team were on assignment, they are currently considered missing”. This time it was Severus that pulled away from the floo connection.

Severus felt like he had when Harry told him he was leaving but 100 times worse. Without even thinking about it, he began filling his robe pockets with potions and other travelling supplies. He left a note on his desk informing the other professors that he had been called away, and headed out of his office, holding himself back from running until he was outside of the castle.

Once out of the grounds he apparated straight to Flint senior’s manor. Casting a disillusionment charm he set about dismantling wards. It took him till the sun was rising above the tree line to find a weakness in the defenses and another half an hour at least to find a way to allow himself access. He just prayed to merlin that they were being held here.

Severus, sneaked around the front garden, crouching behind bushes, then made a run through a gateway and arrived round the back of the manor. He could see what appeared to be a servant’s entrance to the back of the house and after casting revealment charms in the vicinity of the door, made his way inside. He found himself in a, thankfully, empty kitchen and set about trying to find a possible cellar, or some other hidey-hole.

Just then he heard voices and quickly hid himself between some shelves, Flint Senior and another man came and perched on the table. Severus listened closely,

“How many should we keep alive? We don’t want them to get too strong” the unknown man speculated callously

“Keep Potter for definite, he’s loaded we’ll get a pretty penny for him” Flint reasoned

“What! Not avenge the dark lord? You know he cannot live”

“No of course he must die, but not until we pump him for everything he’s worth” they both chuckled and Severus bit back a snarl, he had to stay cool and find out where they were.

Both men moved to what appeared to be the larder.

“Fine, just throw some bread in with them and we’ll take a few to cull later” Flint instructed.

The other man grabbed a bag of what Severus assumed was the bread and they left the kitchen. Severus waited a beat, before sneaking around the corner and peering down the hallway the two men had left down. The bread carrying man, pulled open a door under the stairs and stepped inside, whilst Flint continued on down the passageway.

Severus waited for the bread man to re-emerge and disappear, before, wand drawn, he made his own way to the door under the stairs. He tiptoed down a wooden, creaky stairway, the scent of damp and mold overwhelming. What he found at the bottom made him want to puke.

Around 10 men were stripped and bloodied, chained up in a row. There was a bowl of water on the floor in front of each, which they obviously had to crawl to reach, the “lucky” few, selected to live, Severus thought, also had a bowl of bread in front of them. As Severus scanned the faces he felt more fear set in, none of these men were Harry.

“Potter” he whispered afraid of how close the men upstairs might be, one of the chained men groaned and glanced at him, there was a hint of recognition in the man’s face but he didn’t speak.

Severus asked again “do you know where Harry Potter is?” the man jutted his chin towards the corner and remained silent not even looking at him anymore.

Severus turned to where the other man had indicated and gasped in horror, Harry was stretched out against the wall, his feet not touching the floor, his entire weight appeared to be supported by his arms which were tied to pegs stuck into the wall, it looked beyond painful, Severus was pretty sure this position would kill a person eventually.

He ran over and tried to get Harry down, the man was not conscious, but still breathing. ‘What the hell had happened here’ Severus thought. Once Harry was down and draped across Severus’s kneeling form, he sent a patronus to the ministry telling them where the missing aurors were. Realising what the neo’s, upstairs, might do when the ministry swooped down upon them, namely kill the captives, Severus set up the strongest wards he knew around the entire cellar and waited.

He tried rousing Harry and assessing his injuries but it was so dark and so beyond anything he’d experienced he felt useless. Not wanting to leave Harry, he didn’t even go to help the conscious Aurors he just wanted Harry back with him.


	14. Confessions

Harry had still not woken up. It had been nearly a week and Severus had not left the hospital, he’d ducked out when Ginny and Harry’s kids had turned up but other than that, he would not leave. All he could think about was how they had left things between each other and how all he wanted was to say he was sorry and he misses him and that he wants to hold him and not let go. It was on the eighth day, in the middle of the night as Severus sat at Harry’s side stroking his hand and gazing at his too still form, that Severus caught the first sign of life.

Harry’s eyes fluttered and he sighed, “feels nice” Severus stood up from his chair but didn’t break contact,

“Harry, it’s me are you alright, are you in pain?”

Harry briefly opened his eyes and offered up such a beautiful smile that Severus’s breath caught, before the eyes drifted closed again,

“mmh nice” Harry sighed again before falling back to sleep.

Severus spent the rest of the night stroking Harry’s hand and his hair and his forehead, in the off-chance Harry could feel it and find it nice.

That morning, Severus was jerked out of a brief sleep, by Harry stroking his own hair, where his head had fallen onto the bed.

Severus smiled at the finally coherent boy, “how do you feel?” he asked

“Sore but I’ve been through worse” Severus winced at the reminder of all Harry’s various injuries throughout the years “not that I can remember much” Harry added.

“I’ll fill you in later, how about some pain potion?”

“nah, really I’m okay, what are you doing here though?” Severus inwardly groaned he knew the time for explanations and confessions was close he just didn’t want to ruin his reunion with Harry.

With a sigh, Severus picked up Harry’s hands and launched into his tale,

“the boy’s you were investigating in school, went missing, I knew something was wrong so I contacted the ministry, that informed me you and your team were also missing, I had an inkling that Flint was the mastermind, so made my way over there and found you and the team”

“how are they?” Harry interrupted,

“In a better state than you, although I’m sorry, they killed Hartley and Rippley before they even kidnapped you”

Harry’s face looked crestfallen “they were our youngest, I told them to report back to the ministry right before we were ambushed”

“That is not your fault Potter” Severus said sternly,

Harry just sighed and shrugged his shoulders “then what?”

“I found where you were held and reported to the ministry”.

Harry looked up into his eyes, with a serious expression “you saved me again Severus, you always save me, I know it’s because of your friendship with my mum, but thank you anyway”

Severus had to swallow the lump in his throat ‘how could he think it was because of Lilly’, he had mourned Lilly and let his best friend go, a long time ago.

“Harry, I saved you for you, I saved you because I,er I lo” then bravery abandoned he surged forward and captured Harry’s surprised lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet, and salty due to the tears, but there was so much tenderness shared between them. It was an apology for how they left things and an acknowledgement that there were feelings involved here and an acceptance that they needed each other in their lives. Just as Severus was thinking about pulling back, in case he got too carried away, the door to Harry’s room burst open and there was a startled squeak.

Ginevra came charging in looking livid,

“Would you mind getting off my husband Snape and fucking off to wherever it is you came from, Now!”

Severus pulled away and stood up but refused to go any further. She was now glaring down at her husband,

“Is this why you never touch me? is this why you avoid me? you filthy little coward”

Harry looked upset and confused and really tired, Severus felt the need to intervene,

“Mrs Potter, your husband has just woken up from a coma, yelling and screaming is not going to do him any good right now”

Ginevra looked even more outraged and fumed “but snogging his face off will? Fine Snape if you won’t leave, I will, but Potter, I will be back later for answers, you can’t avoid me forever”.

With that she stormed out again and slammed the door.

Severus really didn’t know what to say, thankfully Harry did,

“that’s going to be a fun conversation, can’t wait” he smiled wryly at him and Severus sighed with relief, ‘at least Harry doesn’t blame me’.

“Shall I fetch a healer to check you over?”

“Yeah I suppose, then maybe I can be released” Harry grinned hopefully but Severus had to shake his head, he knew Harry would not be out of here that quickly.

Once Harry was settled back down, Severus came back over from where he’d been hovering in the corner.

“Are you tired, I could leave and let you rest?” Severus queried hoping the answer was no.

“You look tired too, have you really been here the whole time?”

Severus blushed “I just didn’t want to go, I felt horrible about the way we left things and then when I saw you hanging in those dungeons, merlin Harry!”

“shush” Harry comforted, “I’m okay now, you saved me, remember?”

Severus lent forwards and touched his forehead against Harry’s

“What are we going to do now?” Harry mused,

“I could read to you if you like, the prophet had an article on what’s happening since the neo’s arrest”

Harry laughed “maybe later, I meant with us”

‘oh, time for the talk’ Severus sighed and sat down “Harry I’ll be whatever you want me to be in your life, I just want to be a part of it”.

Harry’s grin got impossibly wide at that,

“I’m going to end it with Ginny later, we’re not making each other happy and it’s probably best for the kids not to get caught up in that, they’re smart they’ll understand"

Harry paused to think and Severus wondered where this was heading, he couldn’t help but feel hopeful.

“Severus” Harry started and Severus felt the need to take Harry’s hand again, “those few months where we were together, I never felt that happy, well apart from well, my kid’s being born, but you know, I’ve never been that content with anyone before, we feel right together, don’t we?”

Harry suddenly looked unsure, and Severus couldn’t hold back any longer. “So very right together Harry” and he lunged in for the second kiss of the day.

With a strong sense of de ja vu, the door once again banged open and in marched Mrs Potter. This time without so much fury and a look of resignation and regret.

“Snape, are we done with my husband yet? I need a word” Severus bit back a sarcastic retort and instead nodded and made to move away,

“With both of you first, if you don’t mind”

Severus hid his surprise and nodded again.

Ginevra seated herself in his chair and started “Harry, we both know we haven’t been happy for a while, I hoped it was just a blip and we could get past it, for the sake of the family anyway. Another part of me was hoping for this” she gestured around and then snorted,

“well another woman at least” she smirked at Severus who once again held his irritated tongue.

Harry looked confused “you wanted me to be cheating?” Ginny looked a bit guilty then,

“I wanted an excuse for myself Harry, somewhere our passion just died and I just wanted to feel desired by a man and you just never showed that towards me anymore, now I know why” another smirk at Severus which he this time returned.

“Gin, I never meant to hurt you, I just wish we’d spoken about this before and saved a lot of heart ache”

Ginny laughed again “yeah I wish you’d told me you were a poof too”

Severus was about to leap to Harry’s defense when Harry laughed and playfully swatted Ginevra’s arm,

“If I’d have known, I’d have told you, I’m sorry” they were both giggling now

“Always a bit slow on the up take weren’t you Potter?”.

Severus coughed lightly, “I’ll be outside when you’re done, I’m sure you’ve got things to discuss in private”

Harry smiled gratefully at him.

“Snape, I hope you can make him happy, from the secret smiles I saw him glance your way at Hogwarts, I think you already have, but do not hurt him, Harry will always be my family and he’s a hell of a lot of brothers” Ginevra gave a sarcastically sweet but menacing smile and Harry groaned in embarrassment.


	15. Epilogue: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Harry glanced out his bedroom window down at the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. Even living here for the last nine months he never got sick of the view, the cheery lights of Hogwarts glinting in the distance.

His boyfriend groaned and rolled over in the bed behind him. Harry grinned and pounced.

Severus let out a yelp as he suddenly got a lap full of Harry.

“Merry Christmas to you too” Harry laughed,

“Oh I’d say it’s not that merry yet, you might have to give me a present first” Severus wiggled his eyebrows and Harry wasted no time in diving under the duvet in search of his boyfriend’s morning erection.

Within minutes they’d managed to position themselves in a side-to-side 69, with Harry happily slurping on cock, his legs wrapped around Severus’s head so he could lap and tongue his arsehole into submission for later pursuits. Just as they were both getting really close to release, there was a pounding on the stairs up to their attic bedroom.

They quickly disentangled themselves and had just pulled the duvet up to their chins when the door burst open and in jumped an exited 9-year-old.

“Daddy!” she yelled and threw herself at the foot of their bed,

“Father Christmas, has been, I got 6 big presents and a whole stocking full and under the tree is full too!” the girl was so busy gushing excitedly she didn’t notice the frantic dressing of the two adults under the bed spread.

“That’s great pumpkin, can’t wait to see you open them all” Harry enthused, as Severus slipped out from beneath the covers,

“Uncle Severus, he left some for you too!” and Lilly launched herself up and followed him out the door. Harry smiled to himself ‘Lilly used to follow me around like that’ he didn’t mind in the least though, they’d all accepted Severus into their lives and he was grateful.

Later in the day around the Christmas dinner table, once Ginny and the man from the paper, Simon, had arrived. Harry sat back and enjoyed the family atmosphere, he couldn’t believe how well his family had adapted to having two new ‘parents’. James loved talking quidditch with Simon and Albus had never been as talkative than he was with Severus about school and potions. Lilly just seemed happy that her parents were happy again.

When the guests had left and the kids were tucked up in bed, Severus clicked their bedroom door closed once more and, this time, remembered the locking wards.

“No more interruptions tonight Potter, I’ve been waiting all day for my present”

Harry smiled innocently back up at him from his position in bed,

“no you haven’t, I got you those dragon hide gloves, that potion's manual and some vintage scotch”

Severus shook his head slowly “no Harry, not those presents” and with a stealth that belied his age, leaped up onto the bed to pin his lover.

“Oh, you mean this present” Harry smirked as he used his feet to shuffle down the covers, revealing his naked form beneath.


End file.
